Coffee and Cuddles
by Consynthia
Summary: Before a flight to California, young Sally walks into a tall male who seems uninterested. But, as time passes on, the two grow closer and closer until a romance blossoms between them.


The girl stood in the queue, waiting for it to be her turn to order a coffee. She had been stuck in the airport for three hours now. The queue slowly went down. Soon enough she was at the front of the line and ordered herself a cappuccino and a raspberry and white chocolate muffin. Five minutes later she walked away from the counter with the muffin and coffee in her hand. While she wasn't paying attention as she walked, she walked face first into a male and spilled her coffee over his dark purple shirt. She looked up at him in shock, her gaze grazing over his face and took in his bright blue eyes and his dark curly hair.

"I am so sorry," she breathed.

Sherlock hit send on a text to Lestrade letting him know he was at the airport. He put the phone in his pocket and started to walk back towards the waiting area. At that moment, a young girl with blonde hair bumped into him. He let out a pained grunt as hot liquid seeped through his shirt and onto his skin. He wanted to yell at the girl for being a clumsy idiot, but he needed to get the scalding coffee off of him before it made him late for the plane. He shook his head at her apology.

"It's all right. I'll just run to the bathroom," he said to the girl before brushing past her quickly.

Sally looked at him as he walked passed her. The girl took a deep breath before walking towards the gate. She sat down on one of the uncomfortable seats and sipped the remains of her coffee. It wasn't as nice as it was when she had first got it, but it was still coffee and it would obviously keep her awake until she got onto the plane to go to California. She tossed the empty paper cup into the bun before pulling her book out of her bag and sighed. She was doing a degree in English, and well, she had a huge reading list to complete before the semester started so she was reading one of the books set.

Sherlock went into the men's and got a few paper towels for himself. The spot on his shirt wasn't too big, so he didn't need that much to get it off. He ran the towels under water and got as much of the coffee off as possible. He pulled on the front of his shirt, trying to expose the spot so the air could dry it off a little. He wiggled the front for a minute before heading back outside again. He went towards the gate and checked his phone again for any other messages. He went through his phone until it was time to board the plane. Sherlock hurried into the line and finally took his seat on the plane.

When her flight was called she stood up and boarded her plane before finding her seat. To her dismay she was sat next to the man that she had walked into in the duty free. She sighed before shuffling passed him to get to her seat. She pulled her seat belt on and pulled her book out again before putting her headphones into her ears. She didn't really see the point in listening to the safety briefing, she had been on the planes so many times, so she just read and listened to her music.

Sherlock took out a book to distract himself from the noise of people around him. He focused on it, drowning out everything else. However, a somewhat familiar girl took a seat beside him. Sherlock stole a glance at her to see it was the same girl who had spilled coffee on him. He was surprised to see that they were on the same flight, but brushed it off as mere coincidence. He continued reading his book, hoping the girl wouldn't try to speak to him.

She wouldn't, she had a whole book to read during an eight hour flight. Eight hours of sitting next to each other, and not speaking. She turned the page of her book and glanced at him. He was pretty, but not her type. He seemed a little too old for her, but she still had her books and friends back in England. She wrapped one of her arms around herself before looking out of the window as the plane took off.

He tried to keep reading, but the book was failing to catch his interest. He found himself nodding off and slipping off into sleep. The book feel against his chest and his hands fell to his lap, the book along with it. He woke up an hour and a half later, feeling somewhat embrassed at falling asleep so quickly. He glanced at his watch and sighed in annoyance. There were still another six and a half hours to go on their flight.

Sally had also fallen asleep, the book was on her lap and her head had rolled to rest against his shoulder. Her breathing was even as she slept, and the rest of her body was limp. Her lips were slightly parted as she slept, and some of her hair covered half of her face. She didn't even notice that she had her head resting against Sherlock's shoulder.

He felt a slight weight on his shoulder and turned his head. He frowned when he saw that the girl had fallen asleep, and had even done so on his shoulder. He scowled in mild annoyance. He wasn't one to let her stay like that, no matter how cute she may have looked. He shrugged his shoulder slightly, as to wake her without hurting her too much.

"Hey, wake up," he said to her, hoping she would get off of him.

She grumbled as he did, opening her eyes slowly. She then felt his warmth under her head and looked at the man.

"Sorry," she said sleepily before turning her head to rest against the wall of the plane.

She settled back down into her sleep and shivered slightly. Planes were quite cold, and being the smartest person alive didn't really help when she forgot a bloody blanket.

He didn't respond; he was just glad she wasn't using him as a pillow anymore. He noticed her shiver a little and rolled his eyes. Hadn't she known that planes were cold in the first place? He didn't want her sitting there shivering the whole time, however. It would be an annoying distraction. Sherlock removed his own coat and put it over the girl.

"Use this until we land," he said, looking at her.

Sally didn't notice the coat around her, or her him say her name, but she did notice the rise in temperature around her and pulled the coat closer. The coat was still warm from when he had been wearing it. Her fingers curled up in the satin lining as she held it close.

Sherlock relaxed when he noticed Sally stop shivering. Good, now he could have some peace, hopefully. He took out a small book of challenging crossword puzzles. He was bored and he couldn't exactly go shooting the airplane walls. So he had brought the most challenging crossword puzzle book he could find. Even though he knew it would still be easy, he made his own challenge of completing each one within a certain time. He felt a little pathetic doing it, but options were scarce on this plane and he didn't really see an appeal in watching a silly movie or listening to music.

Sally pulled the coat even closer to her in her sleep and shuffled slightly. A faint frown appeared on her face as her dream twisted. She was on a plane, very much like the one she was currently on, but the man who was sat next to her wasn't a man. Or at least he didn't look like a man. All of his limbs were extended like the spindly spider legs; his fingers were longer than they should be. His cheekbones came to sharp points, and his eyes were sunken into his head. The man's neck was long, like a giraffes. His skin was deathly pale, and you could see the veins snaking under the surface of his almost translucent skin. The male reached out for her, dragging his pointed nails down her body and brought blood to the surface of her skin. Sally woke with a fright, shoving the coat off of her and looked around in fright.

Sherlock's nose was deep in his crossword puzzle book. At first he didn't notice Sally's little gasp as she awoke, but the coat slipping off her body drew his attention. He saw she had a frightened look on her face and was breathing a little faster than was normal. He frowned slightly, thinking she probably just had a nightmare.

"Are you all right?" he asked cautiously, hoping that would be enough to calm her.

He wasn't one for close comfort, but he at least wanted to make sure she was all right at least.

She looked at the man and immediately shuffled away from him. Her eyes were wide with fear before she relaxed. The man next to her wasn't like the thing that she had seen in her dream. He was normal looking, and just as he should have been. His hands were normal, his neck was normal, his cheekbones were normal. He was just normal. She nodded once.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright," she said quietly.

Her heart was still hammering in her chest, and the noise of her blood rushing through her veins was all she could hear.

He kept his gaze on her, studying her for a moment. Her eyes had widened in fear when she had looked at him, but it had only lasted for a brief second. She seemed to calm down a little bit, though Sherlock spotted a few dots of moisture on her brow. Whatever she had seen had really gotten to her.

"It was just a dream," he reassured her, thinking she looked like a trembling mouse at the moment.

She nodded, relaxing a tiny bit more before pressing the button to call for a flight attendant. All she needed was a lovely glass of water. She waited for the blonde woman to come over before finally asking for the water. She was thirsty, and tired, and scared. It was never a good combination. When she was handed the water she opened the bottle and drank some. It was good water.

He sat back in his seat, staying quiet while a flight attendant came to help her. He glanced at her again as she started drinking down her water. She was definitely a lot calmer now and Sherlock leaned forward to bend down and picked up his coat.

"Still want this?" he asked her, holding it up in offering.

She looked at the coat and shook her head.

"I'm probably not going to be able to go back to sleep now," she said quietly before swallowing.

Putting the water in her cup holder, she pushed her hair away from her face. She stared up at the ceiling before taking a deep breath.

He nodded and let the coat hang over the back of his seat. He looked past Sally and out the window. The sky was starting to darken somewhat, and he guessed that meant it was probably late in the evening. He wondered if he should get some more sleep himself, but that thought was interrupted as he felt the entire plane shudder. His hand tightened a little on the armrest, but he wasn't too worried.

"Just some turbulence," he said out loud mostly to himself.

"I know," she said between clenched teeth.

She wasn't the biggest fan of flying, and she thought that the turbulence was the worst part of it. She had a tight grip on her armrest, and onto her seat belt so that she didn't feel light she was going to come out of the plane. Sure, her nightmare was the worst part of the journey, but the turbulence was cutting a close second.

Sherlock noticed Sally was very tense and nervous all over again.

He sighed and said, "It won't last forever. Just wait." A few minutes later the rumbling had stopped and the plane was moving smoothly. "Like I said. Now relax."

Sherlock tried to offer something that was supposed to be an assuring smile before pulling his book out that he had been reading earlier. He decided to focus on reading for the rest of the trip.

She rolled her eyes at him. He obviously didn't have a fear of flying like she did but she didn't really care. She pulled out her own book and began to read it again. She flipped through the pages at a surprisingly fast speed, but didn't notice that time had moved on until she felt the plane begin to dip as it landed.

He was glad when they finally landed. He had been bored for about an hour now. He gathered his things and got up to his feet. He was actually grateful that he had gotten Sally as the one sitting next to him and not some annoying, overly talkative passenger. He doubted he would see Sally again, but he still wanted to say something. However, he wasn't sure what to say, so all he could come up with was.

"Thank you for not being an annoying companion. Have a nice trip." He finished with a nod and left the plane, looking around for the person who was supposed to meet him at the airport.

Sally laughed, and actually smiled at the man before pulling her own coat on. She left the plane before getting a cab to her new home which was on the campus of her university. She was so glad that her flat was on campus, if it wasn't she would have cried. Well, maybe not actually cried, but felt sad that she would have had to use her hard earned money to buy tickets for buses.

Sherlock found his ride and was taken to the apartment where he would be staying in. He went inside to unpack everything before sitting down at the desk that had been provided for him. He took out his phone and rang Lestrade, letting him know he had arrived and planned to go to the local police station in an hour. Then he got his casebook and took out all the notes and files he had on the current case, going over each one of them again.

Sally walked into the small flat that she had rented and sighed. It wasn't as grand as she had expected. White walls, pale wooden floors and not much of a kitchen. She walked into the bedroom and smiled. At least they had provided her with a bedframe, but no mattress. She would most definitely have to go shopping for some furniture. She would also have to ask her parents for some money to pay for the furniture. She sighed, sitting on the floor.

When he was satisfied with his analysis of what he had so far, he packed up what he needed before leaving the flat and taking a cab to the local station. He went in and explained to the front desk who he was and that he was being expected. They let him in and Sherlock went ahead to meet with the people who were working the case there. He asked that he be brought to the latest crime scene and left again with a group of investigators.

Sally grabbed the keys to her home, her purse and her phone before leaving the flat and locking up. She really needed that mattress. She really needed some things to eat her food from but she couldn't have those just yet!

It had only been 10 minutes and Sherlock was already getting annoyed with the simpletons he was working with. He bit his tongue however and went through the investigation. After a decision was made that they would all meet up again the next day at the same spot, Sherlock realized how hungry he was and decided some food would be good. He left the scene and started walking down the sidewalk, looking around for a good place to eat.

Sally sighed. She had gotten her mattress, but now she was really in the mood for something delicious. Like a burger and chips. No salad for this girl! She walked into the closest diner and breathed in the smell of deep fat fryers, coke, coffee and burgers before going to sit in a booth by herself. She looked at one of the menus with a frown and decided to just have a beefburger.

Finally he found a decent looking diner and walked in. His stomach was very empty and he needed food. Now. He found a table and looked at the menu, not really caring for what he ate. He just wanted something. He decided on a spicy burger and looked around for a waitress. As he did, he spotted a familiar blonde sitting at a nearby table. It looked like the girl he had met on the plane, and after studying her outfit, he was almost certain it was the same girl. Then he was distracted as a waitress came to get his order.

Sally ordered her food and drink when a separate waitress came over to her. Then she pulled her book out of her bag and began to read, waiting for her food to come. She flipped through the pages and did some annotations on phrases, and words on the pages. It was all boring, but it was for her degree.

Sherlock took out his notebook to study his updated notes. He felt a rush of annoyance when the waitress interrupted him, but it was only to hand him his drink. He ignored her, purposefully looking at his notes until she got the hint to walk away. When she did, he took a drink of his coke and started jotting random things down. Soon he felt a need to go to the restroom, so he got up from his seat, taking his wallet and cell phone with him and going in.

After going to the bathroom, Sally walked out with her head down and looking through some of her texts. Sally looked up to see the man who was sat next to her on the plane and deliberately tried to make it so that she wouldn't walk into him, or him into her. She looked back down at her phone and carried on walking before actually walking face, or phone, first into his chest. Her phone fell out of her hands onto the floor from the impact and she sighed, leaning down to pick it up after taking two steps away from him.

When he turned the corner he saw the girl walking out of the women's bathroom. She was distracted by her cellphone, so Sherlock hoped that meant she wouldn't notice him walking by. He didn't want her to. However, as he tried to maneuver around her, she somehow ended up bumping into him anyway. Sherlock let out a sigh of exasperation.

"You really ought to watch where you're going," he said sharply to her.

He hoped the girl wouldn't try to make a habit of this. He shook his head and continued into the men's room, using the loo as needed.

She made sure that her phone was alright before going back to her table. To her surprise her food had arrived! She sat down with a smile on her lips and began to eat the burger. It was delicious. She let out a contented hum as she slowly ate the food. She then frowned. She had walked into the same man twice in one day. How unlucky could she get?

He returned to his table and frowned when his food had not arrived yet. A few minutes later the waitress came by with his burger, apologizing and going on about how there was some mix up in the kitchen. Sherlock wasn't the slightest bit interested and just waved her off before eating. He paid no more mind to the blonde girl whose name he did not know, not that he cared about that either. He finished eating and waited with tight lips for the check to come by.

Sally finished her burger and wiped her mouth and fingers off before eating her chips. She flagged down a waitress who brought her the check and she paid by card. Sally stood up once the transaction was complete and walked to the door after giving the man a brief glance, taking in his appearance before leaving and heading in the direction of her new home. She shoved her hands into her pockets and walked through the streets.

The waitress finally came by with the check and he quickly paid for his meal. He got up and curiosity made him glance to where the girl had been sitting. She had already left. Good, maybe Sherlock could forget about her now. He walked out of the restaurant and took out his phone. He sent a text to the American officer who was leading the case here, letting him know he would run by the station before going home for the day. He went to the station and gave them the updated notes. They made plans for the next few days and finally Sherlock was able to leave and go home.

When Sally arrived back at her flat she bounced on the mattress with a childlike grin on her face. She eventually flopped back and sighed, feeling comfortable on her mattress before she began to unpack her bed sheets into her bedroom and put them onto her bed. She pulled the duvet and pillows out of the bag that had come with the duvet and put covers onto them before getting into her vest top and shorts and clambering into her bed.

A few days later the case was under wraps. The suspect had been confirmed and was now in custody, and there would be a trial very soon. Sherlock didn't need to take part in the trial, but he couldn't leave until he got the okay from the American police unit. He got a late lunch at a small cafe before heading home. He walked down the street, only a few blocks away from where he was staying.

Sally walked down the street in front of Sherlock, not noticing him as she still head her headphones in. She walked with a perk in her step before getting grabbed and dragged into a dark alley. Being the way she is she screamed before beating the living crap out of the men who grabbed her and breathed hard.

He, with all his observational skills, did notice the blonde girl walking ahead of him. He ignored her however, seeing as she was of no import at the moment. Then he noticed her get grabbed and frowned, watching her be dragged into an alley. He had a mental argument with his morals but they won when he heard the scream. He ran forward and to the alley in time to see Sally breathing hard, all the men lying unconscious around her. She hadn't needed his help after all. Still, that had to have taken quite a lot of skill.

"Impressive," he said, looking at the knocked out men. "I guess you're alright then."

Sally looked up at him and frowned. "Well, seeing as I did martial arts for a long time I am,"

She shrugged then winced at the now sharp pain that was radiating through her body from her knuckles. The skin was split and bleeding. She took a deep breath before blowing on her hurting knuckled and sighed.

"Have you got anything for these?"

This was the third time Sherlock had ended up interacting with the girl. They were a little bit more than acquaintances at this point, despite not knowing each others' names yet. Because of that, he felt an obligation to help her.

"At my flat...I don't carry medical supplies on me, I'm afraid," he explained. "It's just around the block-not too far if you want me to treat that."

"You promise you wont try anything with me?" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

She didn't really trust the man - mainly because she barely knew the man. And he looked like he was coming up to his thirties. Any girl in her right mind would be slightly suspicious is an attractive, older male asked you to come back to their flat so he could treat their injured hand.

He snorted in disbelief.

"Please. I have no interest whatsoever in pursuing any kind of sexual endeavour with you. So yes, I promise I won't 'try anything.'"

He did understand why she would say that anyway. They had a bit of an age difference and somewhere between acquaintances and friends.

"If you want, I can simply give you the supplies and you can do it yourself."

Sally pulled her arms tightly around her.

"You can do it, if I do it they'll be a mess and I won't do it correctly..." She said sheepishly before looking down at the ground.

"Fine. We should hurry before they get slightly infected," said Sherlock.

He turned and went back to walking home, expecting the girl to be following. As he walked however he slowed down so she could catch up.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, by the way. We've bumped into each other enough times; we should know each others' names."

Sally caught up with his speedy pace and looked at him, holding her hand close to her body. She glanced at him before looking away from him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Holmes," she said politely. "I'm Sally, Sally Sparrow," she said with a faint smile.

She looked down at the floor and her hand and sighed, looking at the broken skin and the trickling blood.

"Pleasure," he said, also being polite.

They walked up the few steps to his flat and Sherlock unlocked the door, going in and holding the door open for Sally.

"Follow me into the kitchen," he said as he went to said room and looked in his cabinet where he had stored his medical supplies.

He got out anti-biotic and a bandage for Sally.

He went to her and said, "Have a seat and hold your hand out. I'll be gentle."

She followed him into his flat and looked around. It was messy, papers and books were placed over the place and when she entered the kitchen that was no better than the rest of that flat that she had seen. She sat down on the bar stool and held out her hand for him to clean and bandage her injuries. She looked away from him, feeling embarrassed that she had to get his help to clean her wounds.

"This may sting a little," he said before he applied the antiseptic wipe to her wounded hand.

He cleaned up as much of the cuts as possible before finally discarding the wipe. Then he carefully put the bandage on, making sure it was secure on her hand.

"Better?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Better,"

She looked down at the neatly bandaged wound before showing him the other hand, which was worse than the other one. She knew that she would have to put up and deal with the pain of the antiseptic wipe again.

Sherlock was as careful with this hand as he was with the first. He applied the antiseptic before covering the wound with the bandage.

"Leave the bandages on for about a day. I assume you have your own at home, so replace them when needed," he said as he gathered up the dirty wipes and bandage covers.

He stood up and tossed the used parts in the trash and returned the antiseptic to the cabinet.

Sally nodded before pulling her jacket on and zipping it up at the front. She stood up from the stool and nodded to him.

"Thanks for bandaging my hands up, Mr. Holmes, I didn't mean to be an inconvenience," she said.

She walked back through the way that she had come through the flat and opened the door.

"Thank you again!" She called.

"I'm glad I was able to help," he said, and he meant that. "Be careful out there."

He nodded and watched her go before sitting back in his seat. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Lestrade, giving him the current status on the case.

Sally walked back to her flat and curled up on her bed, staring at the bandages wrapped around her hand. She had a faint smile on her face but eventually fell asleep while still wearing her clothes. She hugged her pillow to her chest with a smile before sleeping soundly.

A few hours later Sherlock was doing some work on his laptop. His phone buzzed and he answered it quickly. Apparently the suspect had been a decoy and there had been another murder. He sighed in annoyance. They should have listened to him in the first place. He had a long conversation with him and he ended up having to rent out the flat for a few more weeks.

Sally slept happily, rolling onto her side as she dreamed. She was back on the plane, next to Sherlock. She had his coat covering her, and she felt thirsty. She reached up and pressed the button above her before asking for a bottle of water. It would cost her £2.99 because airplane water got expensive, and she sighed. She didn't have the extra pound. But Sherlock, who was sat next to her handed the attendant the extra pound coin which brought a smile to her face both in the dream and as she slept.

The trial was still taking place since they still wanted to decide the decoy's fate. Luckily Sherlock didn't need to attend and he could focus on continuing the investigation. He got some sleep and despite having the option to take the day off, he still woke early and got a shower. Deciding that there was nothing decent to eat in the flat, he chose to go out for coffee.

In the morning Sally had a long shower, but ended up running around her flat half naked while looking for her shampoo, razor and body wash. When she was ready Sally left the flat to go to one of her first lectures. But on the way there she stopped off at a coffee shop. She stood behind a tall man with broad shoulders and curly hair, she thought she recognised him but wasn't completely sure.

Sherlock didn't notice Sally behind him since he was focused on what was ahead of him. When it was his turn, he ordered a simple coffee along with a blueberry muffin. He paid and turned to go find a table. He noticed Sally then, but was a little less surprised to see her this time. He offered a small smile before stepping out of the way so she could approach the counter.

She gave him a curt nod before ordering herself a latte and a white chocolate and raspberry muffin. All in all the total of her breakfast came to some high price. She got her purse out and her face dropped, she didn't have enough for either one.

Sherlock over heard the saleswoman telling Sally she didn't have enough. He frowned and turned back to the counter.

"I'll pay for it," he offered, thinking it wouldn't be fair to just let her go hungry. "No arguments."

He took out the right amount and gave it to the woman who nodded and let Sally have her food.

"There. You shouldn't starve yourself because you lack money," he pointed out.

He didn't smile, but his voice was kind anyway.

She looked down at the ground slightly embarrassed.

"I'm fine with not eating, I do it quite frequently..." She mumbled.

She took her things and sighed. She looked into the bag that the muffin was in and smiled.

"Well, I have to go... I've got class," she sighed before glancing at the attractive man. "Next time I see you I'll pay you back," she promised.

She didn't like being indebted to people, so she knew that she would pay him back.

"You don't have to, really," he assured her. "You should get to class though if you don't want to be late."

He took a sip of his own coffee and wondered why he was wasting his breath for this girl. Was it because they had met so many times? He didn't believe in fate, but he still wondered if this was supposed to mean something. He brushed off the thought a moment later, thinking it silly.

She shook her head.

"I am going to pay you back," she said firmly.

She then hurried out of the door of the coffee shop and towards her university campus. It was her first class, and god how she didn't want to be late. She didn't want to give the impression to her professor that she was the kind of student to always be late to class, when in reality she was always either early or on time.

He wanted to point out that she wouldn't be able to find him when he realized that she did in fact know where he lived. Sherlock sighed in defeat, knowing she would probably show up sometime soon. He finished off his muffin and left the cafe, coffee in hand. There was no point in going to the station, so he decided to walk around and get to know the area a little more out of boredom.

Sally sat through her class, getting intent stares from some of the male classmates but she ignored them as she took down extensive notes on the subject that they had begun to learn about. She bit on the end of her pen while she waited for some more notes to be taken down and smiled, thinking about the way that Sherlock had paid for her breakfast.

After Sally's class she went back to her flat to get the money for Sherlock before walking to his place, remember it from the day before when he bandaged her hand. She had a spring in her step as she walked through the streets. Eventually she arrived at his place and knocked on the door, a faint smile on her lips.

Sherlock was halfway through his report when he heard the knock. He sighed and saved his progress before standing and walking to the front door. He opened it and saw Sally standing there. "Hello, Sally," he greeted her. "I suppose you still insist on paying me back?" He cocked a brow, looking at her.

"Sherlock," she said with a smile. She handed him the money and smirked. "I never back down when it comes to money, only when I'm forced to back down," she shrugged. She gently took his hand and placed the money into his palm. Her fingers brushed over her skin, causing her to blush a furious shade of pink before she withdrew her hand without the money in it.

He sighed and reluctantly accepted the money.

"...Thank you," he said softly.

He noticed her blush but wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Do you...want to come in? I'm a bit bored, honestly. Company would be nice," he said a moment later.

"If you want me to I can," she said softly.

She looked down at her scruffy outfit and then back up at him.

"But yeah, company would be nice too," she smiled.

"Come in then," he said stepping to the side. "Should I make a pot of tea for us?"

He offered as he waited for her to come in so he could close the door.

She smiled down at the floor.

"I may be English, but I actually despise tea, so can I have a coffee? Black with two sugars," she smiled as she stepped in.

Her shoulder brushed his chest.

"I can do that," he said before going to the kitchen.

He decided to get coffee as well since he didn't feel like making coffee and tea. He got two mugs, one the way Sally wanted it. When he was finished, he went into the room where Sally was and handed her the coffee she wanted.

"Here you go."

She looked up at him and a soft smile split over her face.

"Thanks," she said.

She took the mug into her hands and sipped the liquid. He made a good cup of coffee. She sipped the coffee again before walking into the kitchen and sat on the stool she had when he bandaged her hand up. She put her feet on the little footrest and sipped it again.

He took a seat next to her and drank some of his coffee.

Trying to start a conversation, he asked, "So how was class? You weren't too late were you?"

She shook her head, looking down into the dark liquid with a lovely golden top from the bubbles of hot water.

"No, I was actually on time!" She said with a smile.

"That's good," he said with a nod of approval. "Though I bet that latte was a lot better than what I made," he said wryly.

He heard the rising sound of pitter-patter on the windows and glanced outside. It was starting to rain. He closed his eyes, the sound of the rain relaxing him.

Sally shook her head.

"Eh, it was too milky. I like my coffee dark. Like my soul," she said seriously.

The girl also heard the noise of the rain against the glass of the window. She sipped her coffee again and let its heat spread through her. She was glad that Sherlock had let her come in for a while, hopefully the rain would pass over and she'd be able to walk home without her getting drenched.

He chuckled at her small joke, even if she hadn't intended it to be one. He was starting to like her more. She had a good personality, and she wasn't really annoyingly chatty or nosy. He took a sip of his coffee before it looked like he was staring. He hoped the rain would let up soon so Sally could go home without getting soaked in the rain.

"I like my coffee the same way, in fact," he admitted.

She looked at him and smiled.

"That's pretty... Not extraordinary," she said plainly.

She was planning on coming up with some snarky comment about it being coincidental but she didn't. She just said what she was going to say in the first place. She put her empty mug down on the table and looked out of the window and sighed, it had begun to rain even heavier.

"Heh, sorry for not being impressive," he said with a small smile.

He finished off his coffee as well and stood up. He took their empty mugs to the sink and rinsed them out before putting them in the dishwasher. Then he looked outside and frowned, seeing it was raining harder than it had been a short while ago.

"Well, I bet you can be impressive sometimes," she said with a chuckle.

She didn't really like the fact that it was raining even harder than it had been because it meant that she would have to stay there longer than she had intended to stay. She ran a hand through her soft curls and sighed.

"I should really be leaving soon..." She said quietly.

He returned to his seat as she spoke. He nodded his agreement.

"Think you can get a-" his voice was cut off by a loud crack of thunder and veins of lightning bled out across the sky. "...cab..." he finished with a frown.

"It's started storming. It'll be dangerous for you to be outside."

She jumped at the loud crack of thunder, beginning to shake slightly like she had on the plane and nodded.

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right," she said shyly.

She looked out of the window and jumped again when there was another crack of thunder.

Sherlock was surprised to see her jump at the sound of thunder. He hadn't expected her to be afraid of thunderstorms, especially after seeing her fight off a group of men on her own.

"Afraid of the storm?" he asked her, looking at her with concern.

She nodded. "Terrified of them," she said quietly. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she explained to him that she was frightened of storms. She rubbed her arms to comfort herself and looked down at the floor under her to try and block out the sounds of the storm around them.

He felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of sending her home.

"You can stay the night if you want. I've got a spare room upstairs," he offered. "Only if you want to."

She looked down some more and nodded.

"Y-yes please," she said shyly.

She wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath. She didn't want to inconvenience him, but she didn't want to go home in the storm.

"It's not too much trouble, really," he assured her, guessing what she was thinking. "Better safe than sorry, you know. Do you have classes tomorrow? I can get you there on time if you want me to."

She shook her head.

"No, I don't have any classes..." She muttered.

Some of her hair fell over her face as her head moved from side to side. She was shaking still, but it wasn't as bad as she had been previously.

"Okay...I don't have anything for you to sleep in. I don't normally house women," he said half jokingly. "But the shower is free for you to use."

He noticed she was still shaking and sighed. He wasn't going to hug her. He wasn't about to go that far.

He at least offered some comfort by saying, "I'm sure the storm will pass soon. I have books if you want something to read to distract yourself."

She shook her head; she would be fine with just going to sleep and trying to sleep through the commotion. At least she would be able to get some sleep and a shower when she woke in the morning. She looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. "Is it okay if I just go to sleep?" She asked quietly.

"That's fine. Your room is the first door on the left when you go up the stairs," he directed her. "I'll be down here if you need anything. I have a little more work to do." He gestured to the lounge to show where he would be and said, "Good night Sally."

He waited for her to go up the stairs before walking into the lounge and returning to his desk. He opened up his laptop and started typing again.

Sally nodded to him and went up the stairs, not really bothering to get a shower that night, but she did just strip down into her underwear, removing her bra because who would sleep in a bra? She curled up under the covers and pulled the heavy duvet tightly around her before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Sherlock awoke the next morning and was about to go to the kitchen when he remembered he had a guest. He quickly went back into his room and put on a robe before going to the kitchen. Sally would probably be hungry so he made some eggs with bacon and toast. He made some coffee for both of them as well.

After her shower sally walked down the stairs in a towel, not thinking that Sherlock was awake and thought that she would be able to go home without him noticing that she had gone. To her dismay, Sally saw Sherlock in the kitchen making breakfast, so she did what anyone would have done and went back to her room and pulled some clothes on.

Sherlock thought he had heard Sally coming down but when he turned, he didn't see her. He shrugged and assumed she was probably getting dressed. He had heard her showering earlier too. He set two plates out for them and waited for Sally to come back down.

She came back down the stairs wearing her top but no trousers. Her wet hair was tied back into a long plait.

"Morning," she said with a nod.

"Morning Sally. I made breakfast so you could eat before you left," he said nodding to Sally's plate. "I made coffee too if you want any?"

She raised an eyebrow at him before smirking.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She said with a wink before looking at the meal.

He frowned and said, "I was only trying to be polite."

He shrugged and took a sip of his own coffee, looking at her.

She shrugged again before eating some of the food. "Thank you though,"

"No problem," he said before giving Sally her cup of coffee.

He sat down and ate his own eggs, not hungry enough to have any of the toast or bacon. That was mostly for Sally if she wanted any.

Sally ate her food quickly, but drank her coffee slowly because she wanted to savour that.

He finished off his eggs and went to just drinking his coffee.

Curiously he asked Sally, "Will you be all right going back home on your own?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I will, why?" She asked with a slight frown as she finished her coffee too, stretching out her legs.

"Just making sure. I don't know how long of a walk it is from here to your dorm, so I wanted to ask," Sherlock said honestly.

She nodded in understanding. "No, it's not too far," she said calmly.

"That's good," he said. "It's not often I find myself enjoying company."

"Really?" She asked curiously.

"I usually find people irritating when I'm trying to concentrate on something like work. But at times like this...It's rather nice. It's not too much of a distraction as I thought it would be." Sherlock shrugged and drank more of his coffee.

She shrugged slightly. "I find people irritating most of the time, but I usually tolerate them so that I don't seem too angry all if the time," she said with a shrug.

"Heh, I guess we have something in common then," he said with a slight smile.

"I guess so," she smiled at him before looking down shyly.

He nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

Then he said, "Would you...like to do this again sometime? I mean not stay the night, but come over for coffee?"

Sally looked up at the man and smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkled up slightly.

"Y-yeah, I would," she said honestly.

She thought that it would be nice to have coffee with the man again.

"Great," he said with a smile. "Ah...I should give you my number too if we're going to do that."

He stood up and went to grab a piece of paper and a pen, writing down his number and giving it to Sally.

"I don't really have a business card, I'm afraid. Sorry."

She laughed to herself before taking the piece of paper.

"I'll message you when I can then," she said with a smile as she folded the paper up and slipped it into her bra.

It was the only place she could put it to keep it safe.

He nodded in response. "All right."

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and held up a finger to Sally as he retrieved his phone with his other hand. He brought it to his ear and listened, hearing Lestrade talking to him on the other line. When he finished, he sighed in mild annoyance and gave Sally an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I need to go. Work," he explained waving his phone slightly before putting it back in his pocket.

"Oh, that's alright," she said dismissively before standing up. "It was having breakfast with you," she said with a smile before going upstairs to collect her things.

When she was done she skipped down the stairs - fully dressed before leaving. As she left she typed in his number into her phone and smiled. She sent him a quick text.

Hey, it's Sally. The girl you keep walking into!x~SS

Sherlock at least rinsed the dishes before he left. He didn't see Sally out since Lestrade had sounded a little urgent and he needed to get to the station quickly. He got a cab and rode to the local police station. On the way he got a text from Sally and he read it. A smile tugged at his lips when he read what she wrote. He sent her a short text back.

Hello Sally. It's Sherlock, the one with the coffee. –SH

Sally laughed quietly at his reply as she walked back to her flat. It was nice to finally have someone to talk to who didn't just talk to her about which boys are "datable" and which boys she should avoid, or "off limits". It brought a very cheerful smile to her lips before she typed out another text.

The Sherlock who made the really good food?x~SS

Sherlock didn't answer her immediately since he was distracted by the police unit. A new update had come up and they were to investigate the matter soon. He insisted that they allow him to go with them to look at the new crime scene. As he got back into a cab to be taken to the scene, he checked his phone briefly and saw that Sally had texted him back. He smiled slightly and replied.

The one and only. –SH

Sally grinned at the reply when her phone buzzed next to her laptop. She had been in the middle of one of her essays when it came through. It was a very nice distraction for her. Sally rested her elbow on the table and her chin in the palm of her hand while she thought of a good reply to send him. She didn't know what she should have put, so she just went with the thing she would like most.

You should make me some more of that bacon again!x~SS

He got the message just before he arrived at the new crime scene. He sent a quick text before he had to put his phone away and get out of the cab.

I'll have to think about it. Talk to you later, at work. –SH

She sighed at his reply before placing her phone screen down on the desk. She typed furiously to get her essay over and done with before she began to tidy her whole flat up. During the day the rest of her furniture had arrived which put her into a better mood as she could have everything neat and tidy.

Sherlock gave his observational report at the crime scene and was annoyed when he was asked to put it down in writing. He argued that surely even with their tiny brains they could still remember everything. Regardless, he would do it anyway. He headed back to his flat and got on his laptop again, writing up a detailed report.

Sally kept writing her essays during the day and awaited a reply from Sherlock. She didn't really expect him to reply as soon as he was done with his work, but she thought he would reply quite promptly. Her flat was now perfect with all of the furniture in place, and all of her cute little ornaments had surfaces to sit on instead of being stuck in the boxes.

He was almost finished with his report when he remembered that he should probably text Sally. He got his phone and sent a text saying,

Work is annoying. More specifically the people. How was your day? –SH

When she got the reply from him she didn't reply immediately, she waited about ten minutes so that she could finish the paragraph to a good standard.

I could say my day was good, I got my furniture delivered! Finally!x~SS

He took the time waiting for her reply to finish up his report. He was just on the last sentence when his phone buzzed again. He picked up the phone and read the response. He set it down momentarily so he could finish the report and then sent a reply back to Sally.

Good to hear. I take it that means you're all settled in now? –SH

She smiled at his reply before also putting her phone down to make sure that her pizza wasn't burning in the oven. It did burn, and it made her cough from the smoke. At least her fire alarm wasn't working so she didn't anger her new neighbours. She picked her phone up again to reply to him.

Yeah, all settled in. And lacking pizza. Know of any good places that aren't overpriced?x~SS

Sherlock decided to send the report through email. He didn't feel like printing it out and driving back down to the station. So he did so and then checked his phone to see Sally's text. She was asking about pizza places. He thought of the restaurants he had seen so far and picked one that wasn't too far from where he was. He sent a response back to Sally.

There's a good place a couple streets down from mine. Do you want the address? –SH

Sally thought for a moment about agreeing to him giving her the address before pulling her coat and scarf on. She picked up her phone and purse to reply to Sherlock.

Yeah, I do want the address, and have you eaten yet? I'll buy you some pizza?x~SS

Sherlock typed in the address, and then looked at the last part of Sally's message. He was a little hungry and he hadn't eaten since breakfast. So after he put in the address, he added,

I haven't eaten actually. I could join you there? –SH

She smiled before bouncing slightly on the spot before she went to the restaurant, getting a table for two and sitting down to wait for Sherlock.

Yes, please. But don't call it a date. It's just two friends having a meal and fucking after.x~SS

After the text she sent him a 'winky face' to show that she was only teasing him.

He waited to get her response before leaving, and raised a brow at the first text. Then on the second he let out a soft chuckle. He put on his coat and left his flat, heading to the pizza place. He found where Sally was seated and sat down across from her.

"Hello Sally," he with a small smile. "Do you know what you want yet?" he asked curiously.

She grinned at him when he sat down in front of her.

"Oh, yeah. I think I'll just have some pizza," she said with a shrug.

Once she had spoken her stern expression melted away to a grin again. She felt so care free around Sherlock. He was the first person she had really connected with to have a real friendship with.

"Haha," he said dryly. "I meant what kind. We could split a large if you wanted?" he suggested.

A waiter came by to get their orders and he got a regular coke for himself. He waited for Sally to order something.

Sally nodded, getting herself a diet coke because who wants to get fat on full fat coke even though it tastes like twelve times nicer than diet coke. She then looked back at Sherlock. "How about a large pepperoni pizza?" She suggested to him.

"Sounds good," he said agreeably.

When the waiter came back with the drinks, he ordered a large pepperoni pizza for them. Then he took a drink of his coke and looked at Sally.

Curiously he asked, "So are you just studying abroad or are you getting your degree here?"

She sipped her coke before putting the glass bottle down on the table.

"I'm just staying her for the year, doing a dissertation year on American literature before going back to England," she said calmly.

She sipped her coke again before keeping it between her hands.

"And I'm guessing that you're just here for a job?"

He nodded and said, "I'm working on a case here. I have a feeling I'll be here a while before I can go back to London, though. New leads keep showing up." He sighed and took a drink of coke. "It's rather tiring."

"It's pretty tiring for me too..." She sighed softly. "My professor hates my guts," she said quietly before sipping her coke again. She ran a hand through her hair before placing her coke back down on the table.

"At least you're not dealing with incompetent minds as much as I am," he said with a long sigh. "These Americans are a lot more stubborn than I had expected. They only follow my advice when they want to, sadly."

He shook his head and took another long drink of his coke.

She smiled faintly at him while he spoke about who he was working with.

"Well, the people that I am working with keep asking me to say stuff," she sighed heavily.

She picked up her coke again and sipped it. Then she smelled that delicious smell of pepperoni pizza and smiled brightly. Their pizza had arrived. A pretty, blonde waitress placed the pizza down on the table before giving Sherlock a flirtatious look and went back to taking orders.

Sherlock nodded and looked up when the pizza arrived. He felt his stomach rumble and felt hungrier than earlier. He did not take notice of the waitress flirtatious look since his mind was currently focused on getting a piece of pizza onto his plate.

As he set the hot slice on his plate, he said, "I think the waitress just tried to flirt with me."

She had a slice of really cheesy pizza halfway to her mouth when he said that and laughed, it was a slightly adorable laugh too. She ate the slice of pizza and hummed. It was really good pizza, he was right about it being good pizza. She grinned at him.

"Well, the pizza isn't the only thing that's hot here," she said with a wink.

He took a bite of his hot slice and chewed slowly, savoring the taste. It was the second time he had come here and the pizza still tasted as good as it did the first time. He swallowed the bite and raised a brow when Sally spoke.

"Are you attempting to flirt with me as well, Sally?" he asked with a slight smirk.

She looked at Sherlock in shock before looking back down at the pizza and ate some quickly. She used her hair to cover her face to hide the ferocious blush that was spreading over her nose and cheeks. She made sure that her hair didn't get in the pizza.

"N-no," she said quickly and nervously.

Sally didn't think she had been flirting with him, but if he thought she was then eh.

He chuckled softly, mostly to himself and took another bite of his pizza. He was only teasing Sally, but she did look cute when she blushed like that. Sherlock cooled down his mouth with some coke and thought for a moment. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to go a little further with this.

"Sally would you like to come over after dinner?" he asked. "We could watch a movie if you wanted."

Sally looked at Sherlock through a parting in her hair. Her face was still slightly pink from the blushing. She contemplated his offer for a moment before nodding. She didn't have anything else to do that evening, so she didn't really have a good reason to say no to his offer.

"Y-yes, that would be nice," she said shyly.

"You can pick out the movie if you want, too," Sherlock offered with a small smile. "I have Netflix on my TV"

He finished off his current slice and wiped his mouth off with a napkin.

She nodded quickly, finally looking at him again when her blush had finally died down and was less bright pink.

"Y-yes, that would be nice," she smiled at him. "Do you have any popcorn?"

"I do, actually. Bought it on a whim even though I didn't have any reason to use it. I do now though," he replied.

Sherlock took one last piece of pizza and ate it while washing down bites with his coke. The waitress came by with the check and Sherlock frowned when he saw she had left her number on the back. He rolled his eyes and paid the bill, being sure to look disinterested when the waitress returned.

Sally was losing it when she saw Sherlock's lack of interest, and the waitress' obvious need for him to get with her behind the restaurant. She eventually stood up after calming her giggling and pulled her knee length purple coat on. She buttoned up the front before standing in front of Sherlock. "Ready to go, 'babe'?" She asked him with a smirk.

Sherlock was standing up and putting on his own jacket when Sally called him babe.

He caught on and nodded, saying, "Yes dear."

He winked at her which made the waitress glower at them both in anger before walking away. He walked out of the restaurant with Sally and caught a cab for them.

"Thanks. That waitress was annoying me," he said to her.

She smiled at him and shrugged.

"No problem," she grinned.

She hugged herself to keep herself warm in the cab. The driver didn't have the central heating on in the car as they drove towards Sherlock's place. She watched the meter so that she could pay the cab driver like Sherlock had with their meal.

Sherlock was going to pay the driver when they arrived back at his flat, but Sally paid before he could say anything. He shrugged and helped her out of the car before going into the flat with her.

"Living room's that way," he said gesturing towards a door. "I'll get the popcorn ready?" he looked at her questioningly.

Sally nodded before walking into the living room and turning the TV on to watch a film on Netflix. She spent her time finding the perfect film before choosing a film titled "Would you rather". Sally found a knitted blanket thrown over the arm of one chair and placed it around her shoulders while she sat on the couch. She waited for Sherlock to return to watch the film.

Sherlock eventually came in with a large bowl of popcorn and took a seat besides Sally. He set the bowl between them and looked at the TV to see what Sally had picked. It was a horror movie he hadn't seen before. "Haven't seen this one. I hope it's good." He got his own blanket and settled back in his seat, nodding for Sally to press play.

She pressed play before leaning against his side and stealing some of the popcorn. She popped it into her mouth before glancing at Sherlock. As the film went on, and the scenes became for frightening Sally squealed and hid her face by his neck and gripped onto his jacket. She hadn't noticed Sherlock's arm wrap around her shoulders during the film.

He did eat some of the popcorn, but kept most of his focus on the movie. He turned his head when she hid her face and bit back a small chuckle. He raised an arm and put it around her shoulder, pulling her close. Sherlock held her firmly, somewhat amused at her being afraid of a movie but still comforting her anyway. He looked back at her again and smiled, feeling fond of the girl now.

By the time that the end of the film Sally had fallen asleep with her head against Sherlock's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. Her breaths were soft and they tickled over his skin as she took breaths in. She had one of her hands resting against his stomach as if she was reaching for some of the popcorn.

Sherlock reached for the remote when the credits rolled and went back to the menu screen. He noticed Sally was still on his shoulder and looked at her. He smiled when he saw she had fallen asleep.

Sherlock gently nudged her head by shifting his shoulder, whispering, "Sally? Wake up. The movie's over."

Sally grumbled before shifting closer to Sherlock, nuzzling up against his neck. Her lips were brushing against the skin of his neck. Her eyelashes grazed over his skin and her hand rested on his thigh now, it had slid down his front before landing on his thigh.

Sherlock was still for a moment, wondering what he should do since Sally was so close to him. He decided to let her sleep for a few minutes and he brought a hand up to her head, stroking it cautiously. He noticed the placement of her hand and gently lifted it, moving it back onto her own lap. He didn't want to go that far.

When she felt him stroke her hair in her sleep, she stirred. She shuffled slightly so that her head was resting on the arm of the chair. She moved her feet up onto the sofa, but they ended up on his leg and the blanket was wrapped tightly around her. She looked peaceful while she slept. In her sleep, she snored slightly and quietly.

Sherlock shifted so she could move and felt her two feet on his leg. He sighed and decided to let her sleep a little bit. He looked at the TV and found another crime documentary to watch and played it while keeping the volume relatively low. He watched it until he too fell asleep on the couch.

In the night, Sally woke slightly and moved to have her head against his chest and her body was resting against his with her hips between his legs. The blanket that she had bundled herself up in rested just around her waist. In the morning, when the light began to filter through the blind, Sally woke again.

Sherlock was lightly sleeping when Sally awoke. He felt something shifting on him and slowly opened his eyes. At first there was confusion, but then he remembered that he and Sally had watched a movie the night before. She was now lying against him and also awake.

"Erm, good morning," Sherlock said with a slight blush.

Sally woke slowly and opened her eyes. When she felt the heat of Sherlock's body and something hard pressing up against her stomach. It took her a few moments to realise what she was feeling pressing up against her, and she cleared her throat before sitting up. She had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Sleep well, Sherlock?" She asked while averting her gaze from him and the bulge in his trousers.

It was then that Sherlock noticed something hard between his legs. It made him blush a little deeper and he almost forgot to answer Sally's question.

"Um, yes I did. Did you?" he asked, trying to calm his erection.

Sally looked down at his erection and blushed some more. "I did," she said quietly. She looked back down at him and cleared her throat. "Do you need some help with that?" She asked him, referring to his, uh, morning wood.

"Uh..." he didn't think he could blush anymore. "Only if you want to," he offered finally, looking at her.

She looked shocked and looked away from him before leaning forwards to kiss his lips shyly.

He was relieved he hadn't scared her off. He leaned into her kiss, cupping her cheek and kissing her gently.

Sally slowly moved so that she was straddling his hips.

While she did this Sherlock moved into a sitting position with his arms firmly wrapped around her waist, his lips were still pressed against hers, staying gentle. Sherlock slowly manoeuvred them so that she had her legs around his hips and so that he could stand up and carry her into the bedroom.

Sally's hands fiddled with the buttons of his shirt and slowly popped them open one by one, revealing the smooth planes of his muscular chest as she pushed it over his shoulders. When his shirt fell down onto the floor Sally pulled her own shirt off before being dropped on the tensile mattress.

Sherlock crawled over Sally, his narrow hips resting between her thighs. He reached around her torso to slowly unclasp her bra which he did with ease. He quickly removed it before running his large hands over her smooth stomach and torso, grasping her breasts and leaning down to kiss over the pale skin found there. His lips slowly moved over the tender, pink skin of her nipple and sucked lightly on it before moving over to her other, unappreciated breast to do the same.

While Sherlock was paying attention to her breasts she slowly removed her tight jeans and panties before removing his belt, trousers and boxers. When they moved over the bulge in his trousers his erection sprang free. Sally swallowed slightly before rummaging around in one of the bedside drawers for the condoms when she found one, she took it out of the foil and rolled it over his length.

When Sally rolled the condom down his member, Sherlock shivered and when Sherlock thought that he had paid Sally's breasts enough attention, he ran a hand down to the apex of her thighs. He smirked faintly when he felt the hairs under his fingertips. He looked down at Sally while he rubbed her clit, getting her sufficiently wet before he slipped one of his slender fingers into her. He curled his finger inside of her, stretching her out before sliding a second and a third finger into her. His thumb circled her clit.

Sally began to writhe and gasp as Sherlock rubbed her clit, and slid his fingers into her wetness. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders before moaning softly. She pushed her hands through his hair as her back arched from the pleasure that he was bringing her.

While Sally was moaning and gasping he removed his fingers from inside of her before nearly immediately shoving his length into her, letting out a long and deep moan himself. Sally was the second girl he had slept with, and he couldn't remember most of his first time. The two of them had been very drunk at a party and they had just gone into the bathroom and done it there. Sherlock slowly pulled himself out of Sally before pushing back into her. As time went on Sherlock picked up the pace and began to move harder into her. His moans were near continuous until he finally came inside of the condom.

Sally dragged her nails down his back over and over again until she felt the muscles in her abdomen begin to tense, coiling like a spring. Until they finally released and she came with a shout of his name at the same time that he shot his load inside of her inside of the condom. She relaxed and lay back as she breathed hard. When he was no longer on top of her she looked to him.

Sherlock lay back against the headboard for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

He cracked a smile and said, "That...I've never done that before while sober... It was amazing."

He smiled and reached a hand over to Sally's face, pushing some hair out of her eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

She smiled at Sherlock before leaning over and kissing his lips. She smiled softly against the soft skin of his lips before moving away from him again.

"Well, it really was amazing... But I'm not exactly beautiful," she said quietly.

"Beautiful and modest," he said with a bigger smile. He glanced at his slightly throbbing cock and it was still a little hard but not as stiff. "That helped a lot."

Sally smiled slightly. "I'm glad," she murmured before kissing his cheek.

She laid back in the bed before stretching slightly. Then her face dropped and she swore loudly when she saw the time showed on the clock in front of the bed.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she rolled to get her clothes back on.

He smiled but it fell when he heard Sally swear. He felt guilty for keeping Sally here when she clearly had things she needed to do.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you," he apologized as he got off the bed. "I can call a cab for you if you need me to?" he offered.

She shook her head at him as she finally pulled her socks on. She leaned over to him and kissed his lips quickly.

"No point, my university is only five minutes away," she said.

She grabbed her coat and an apple before leaving him there so that she wasn't late for class.

"All right, I'll text you later!" he called as she went out the door.

He sighed and ran some fingers through his hair. It had been amazing sex just now, and he was a lot closer to her than before. Not only that, but there was something warm in his chest and he knew what it was. Sherlock shook his head and went get dressed. He needed to meet with the police unit again anyway.

Sally also had that fuzzy, warm feeling in her chest and a smile on her face as she walked at a brisk pace to her university. She sat through her lecture, wanting to text Sherlock but she knew that she might seem clingy if she did. So she forced herself to wait. After her class she sent him a quick text.

Hey!x~SS

At the station, Sherlock and the police force went over what they had so far and discussed their plans for the week. Another murder had occurred and there was to be another thorough investigation. Sherlock was glad for a short break for lunch and looked at his cell phone, seeing a message from Sally. He smiled and sent a text back to her.

Hello, Sally. Currently on a short break but also hoping to be done with this soon. –SH

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and read the text. She smiled softly, but sadly before sitting down in a coffee shop. She had her laptop set out in front of her and she opened it up to begin working again. She wasn't really good at working on her assignments at her home, so she thought that a change of scenery would help her.

That's okay! You can message me when you're done!x~SS

He sent his response and put it back in his pocket before getting a quick snack. He wasn't that hungry, but thought some energy would be good for him anyway. After the break they arranged an investigation for early afternoon the next day. It was a few hours before Sherlock could finally go home. He returned to his flat and sent a message to Sally.

Home. Long day. How was your day? –SH

Sally read the text and sighed, placing her phone down on the table before closing her laptop's lid. She put it back into the laptop sleeve she had bought and put it into her satchel. She picked her phone up, finished her coffee, and got into her coat again before walking back to her flat. When she was there she got ready for a party she was invited to.

It was good! Got a party tonight, so I can't spend it with you ): x~SS

Sherlock got on his laptop to make an email to Lestrade. As he did so, he heard his phone buzz and looked at it. He opened the message from Sally and smiled.

Shame. I've got work to do anyway. Have fun at the party. Be safe. :) –SH

Sally smiled before putting her phone into her bra and walked to the party which was around five minutes away from Sherlock's flat. She downed the drinks that were given to her, and as the night wore on she gradually became more and more intoxicated. When the party was over, she stumbled barefoot to Sherlock's place and knocked on the door repeatedly and loudly.

Sherlock was lounging on the couch watching TV when Sally knocked on the door. He frowned and stood up, not having expected anyone. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Sally?"

He was surprised to see her standing there, and also looking rather drunk.

"You've been drinking, I see," Sherlock observed. "Come in then. You're not walking all the way back home like that."

She gave him a firm, sloppy kiss on his lips before going to the loo. She pulled her black, lacy thong down and did the thing she wanted to do most all evening. She urinated. She let out a heavy sigh before finishing and going into the bedroom.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She asked with a sly smirk.

He shook his head and hurried into his bed room to make the room look less messy for Sally. When she came in, he turned to face her and smiled in return to her smirk.

"I suppose you can."

Sally smirked at him before kissing him again, stripping into her underwear. She left her clothes in a pile of black before she climbed into the bed. She left her makeup on.

He raised an eyebrow at her still prettied up face.

"You sleep in your make up?" he asked in a tone of surprise.

"Only when drunk!" She slurred.

Her eyes were closed as she laid on the bed and her hair fanned out around her head.

He chuckled at that and brushed some stray hairs out of her face.

"Sleep then. You're too drunk to do anything else right now."

She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, before falling asleep. She snored quietly as she slept and rested her hand on his stomach.

He smiled and put an arm over her, holding her close as he closed his eyes and relaxed. He hadn't realized how much he enjoyed sleeping with someone until just now, and he was glad. He eventually fell to sleep, arm still draped over Sally's side.

Sally woke up in the morning with her head pounding. It felt as if a horse had kicked her in the head. When she opened her eyes, she regretted it immediately. Everything seemed as if it was too bright, and she felt nauseas. She groaned from all of the pain she was in.

Sherlock was woken when he felt Sally moving underneath his arm. He saw her eyes flutter open and gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?"

"Shhhh!" She demanded. Sherlock's voice rang in her ears, and just aggravated her headache even more. She definitely regretted drinking that much last night.

He mouthed an apology to her and stayed quiet. Clearly Sally had a head ache and he didn't want to upset it even further. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and waited patiently, looking at her lovingly.

She didn't only have a headache she felt like she was going to throw up, and the thoughts of a really greasy fry up didn't help. She pulled the duvet over her head and groaned again. She wanted painkillers, and a large glass of water.

"Want something for the pain?" Sherlock asked, keeping his voice at a soft whisper.

The duvet over her head answered his question and he nodded, sliding out of the bed. He got some pain killers and a glass of water and returned to the bedroom. He nudged Sally gently with an elbow, holding the items in his hands.

Sally peeked out from under the duvet and took the two paracetamol caplets and the water. She placed the tablets onto her tongue and swallowed them before finishing the glass of water. She then hid back under the duvet and tried to ignore the pain.

Sherlock sat on the bed next to her, hoping to offer some comfort. He put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently with a thumb, looking at her fondly. He wished he could have the day off so he could be with Sally, but also had a feeling Sally had things to do as well.

Sally didn't have anything to do that day, other than recover from her hangover. She softly rested one of her cool hands over his and stroked the smooth skin there. She had her eyes closed as she tried to ignore the pounding headache, but the painkillers had taken the edge off of it.

He slid down so he could lay next to her.

He kept his voice at a low whisper as he said, "Want to just lay here for a bit? Talk, if you want?"

She nodded slowly, moving to rest her head against his chest.

"Y-yeah," she said quietly.

She kissed his lips softly.

"You're cute even when you're all sleepy faced, you know that?" he said, kissing her on the nose.

She giggled and scrunched her nose up.

"Not sleepy... Hungover..." She said quietly.

"Either way," he smirked a little. "I love you," he murmured.

Sally looked at Sherlock, her eyes a little bloodshot.

"Sherlock..." She said quietly.

Smiling faintly she kissed his lips tenderly.

"And I love you..." She whispered.

He was so glad and relieved to hear that from her. All reservations forgotten, he kissed her a little more deeply but still ever so gentle. Then he got an idea and it made him smile a little more.

"Stay in bed. I'll be right back," he said with a wink.

He kissed her one more time and forced himself to get out of bed. He left the room and went downstairs to make a small breakfast. He made a couple of pancakes and had some eggs and sausage on the side. He completed the small meal with a hot cup of coffee and returned to the bedroom.

"Sally, you might want to sit up," he said as he walked back in.

Sally had heard him cooking in the kitchen and was already sat up in the bed waiting for Sherlock to return to the bedroom. She had the covers pulled up to her chest so that Sherlock didn't see her in her underwear, although he had seen her naked. She looked at the food and smiled again.

"Smells delicious!" She exclaimed.

She reached out her hands so that she could take the plate and the coffee from him so she could begin eating the delicious meal.

Sherlock smiled and handed her the tray before sliding into the bed next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thought you might like that," he said with a smile.

She sighed happily before sipping the coffee. He had remembered how she liked it, how thoughtful! She placed the coffee on the bedside table before beginning to eat one of the pancakes.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked after swallowing her mouthful.

She didn't wait for him to reply as she cut off a chunk of the pancake with the side of the fork and stabbed it, before offering it to him.

He was about to say no but he was fine, but then Sally held up a bite of pancake for him. He couldn't refuse such a cute move so he leaned forward and put his mouth around the pancake piece, pulling it off the fork and chewing it.

He swallowed and said, "Thank you. I haven't eaten but thank you."

Sally smiled at him before kissing his temple softly. She leaned against him slightly as she finished the meal that he had made her. When she was done, she placed her knife and fork on the plate and sipped her coffee. She kissed his lips softly again.

"Don't you have work today?" She asked quietly before kissing him again.

She reached for his phone while kissing him before taking a quick photo of them. She pulled away reluctantly to look at the photo of them and smiled.

He sighed when Sally reminded him about work.

"I really wish I didn't," he said wryly. "I'm a bit comfortable at the moment, as you can probably tell."

He gave her a grin and looked at the picture she had taken on his phone.

"Hmm, mind if I make that my lock screen photo?" he asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head.

"I don't mind," she said with a smile before kissing his cute nose.

She kissed his temple soon after and eventually just ended up kissing over his whole face. She then pulled away from him and smiled. She kissed his lips eventually and sighed.

"I would offer to go with you to work, but... I wouldn't really be any help..." She spoke with a underlying tone of sadness in her voice.

"Good," he smiled and let her kiss him and returned the kiss on the lips with a deeper one.

Then he pulled back and took a moment to set the photo as his lock screen.

Hearing Sally, he said, "I'd invite you but I don't think the police unit would allow that."

She sighed softly before resting her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed gently, Sally opened her eyes and looked up at Sherlock. She kissed his lips softly and just stayed close to Sherlock and his comforting warmth. She wrapped an arm around his waist, her headache now finally gone.

He smiled and held her in a gentle embrace. Seeing she was finished he took the tray and put it on the nightstand beside the bed.

Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead and asked, "How's your head?"

"Much better now, actually... Detective," she said with a smile.

She kissed his jaw gently before taking a deep breath. She realised that she probably smelled of sweat, and stale alcohol and sighed.

"Is it okay if I get a quick shower?" She asked him with puppy dog eyes.

"Detective huh?" He smirked a little, liking the nickname. He nodded and said, "May I join you? Just for company, that's all."

He smiled and gave her a kiss, the puppy dog eyes making him melt.

Sally nodded before slowly, and reluctantly getting out of the warm bed and practically running towards the bathroom so he didn't see her underwear. She turned the water on for the shower and slowly got out of her underwear before stepping under the stream, getting her hair wet.

He chuckled and followed her into the bathroom. He peeled off his boxers before stepping into the shower with her, wrapping arms around her waist just to hold her, nothing more.

"Can I wash your hair for you?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled and ran her wet hands over the skin of his arms. She was definitely willing to let him wash her hair; Sally really liked it when people washed her hair for her. She kissed his cheek softly as she reached for his shampoo so that he could wash her hair. "Yes, you can," she smiled.

He smiled and took the bottle of shampoo, squirting a good amount on his palm. He started raking his fingers through Sally's hair, making it soapy and being sure to scrub gently at the roots. He was thorough but gentle, and then he took her hair into his hands to wipe off the excess shampoo.

He then got the soap and asked, "Want me to do the soap on your body too?"

Her jaw dropped slightly at his request but she wouldn't mind feeling the skin of his hands slide over her body. Sally stood under the stream of water to make sure that all of the shampoo was out of her hair so that it wasn't too dull when she dried it. When it was out she turned to him.

"Y-yeah, you can if you like," she said shyly but smiled.

"I won't try anything you don't want me to," Sherlock assured her as he made his hands soapy with the bar and then rubbing Sally's shoulders before sliding his hands down her long arms.

He smiled and kept eye contact with her as he took each hand one at a time and lathered them with soap. Then he did her chest, rubbing gently and moving down to her stomach and sides. Then he stepped closer so he could get her back and then down to her ass. He smirked slightly, sliding a single finger over one cheek, crossing it over her crack and to the other. Then he reached her legs, being sure to get every inch all the way down to her toes. Then he stood back up and gave her a kiss on the lips before rubbing his fingers over her neck.

Sally's lips were slightly parted as his hands moved over her, he was so gentle with her. Sally enjoyed the feeling of his hands running over her body before she rested her hands against his chest and closed her eyes as he kissed her. She moved her hands over his chest, up the sides of his neck and curled her hands into fists around the curls of his hair. She slowly parted her lips against his and ran her tongue over his lower lip. Her heart hammered against her chest.

He savoured the taste of her wet lips and kissed her intensely. He held her gently and slid his tongue inside, tasting her mouth. Then he pulled his tongue back and nibbled on her lower lip. He pressed his forehead against hers, bringing a hand up to her chin and stroking her jaw line before bringing the back of his fingers down her neck.

Sally took a few steps backwards with him still pressed firmly against her body so that her back was pushed up against the cold tile wall. Sally removed her hands from his hair and ran them down the contours of his back as they kissed. She kept her lips against his before kissing him deeply and slipped her tongue into his mouth, and moved it in circles over his own tongue.

Sherlock took in the taste of her lips on his. Even wet with shower water they still tasted sweet. He drew his arms back and rested his hands on her hips, holding her in place as he kissed her. He kept her there kissing her until he needed to pull his head back to take a breath.

When his lips were no longer pressed against hers she breathed hard. Her pupils were dilated from arousal. Who knew that a simple kiss could be so hot. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her forehead against his, looking into his eyes.

He smiled and said, "I should wash my hair before we start losing heat."

He gave her another kiss and stepped back to rinse and lather his hair.

"Unless you'd like to return the favour and do it?" He asked, pausing to look at her.

Sally nodded and got his shampoo out for him, and put a blob on it about the size of a fifty pence piece.

"Go onto your knees so I can reach your head," she said with a smile.

While he was still stood up she began to lather the soap up into his hair.

"Alright," he knelt so Sally could reach his hair properly.

He saw her belly button and smiled, leaning forward to kiss it gently.

Sally squeaked quietly when he kissed her belly button as she rubbed his scalp, getting his hair extra clean. She made sure to get the back of his hair really clean too.

Hearing her squeak, Sherlock smiled and nuzzled her belly before kissing her belly button again. He kissed around the small spot and then went back to being still so Sally could finish up on his hair.

"I love you," he said it again because he didn't think once was enough.

Sally smiled as he nuzzled her stomach, and kissed around her belly button. She finished lathering his hair up before taking the shower head down and washed the shampoo out of his hair. Hearing his sweet words brought a cheesy grin to her face.

"I love you too Sherlock," she replied before leaning down and kissing his head.

He waited for her to rinse all the shampoo out before standing back up again. He returned the kiss on his head with a kiss on her nose and smiled.

"That was fun," he said.

She nodded in agreement, it really was fun. She kissed his lips tenderly before stepping out of the shower so that he could wash his body. She dried herself off before putting her panties back on.

"Do you want to meet up after you're done with work?" She asked him.

He finished washing and rinsed off all the soap before getting out of the shower as well. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him, shaking his wet hair and drying it briefly with a smaller towel.

At Sally's question he nodded and said, "Sure, why not. How about that cafe where I bought your coffee for you?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice," she said with a smile.

Sally went to put the outfit that she had worn the previous night back on before going up onto her tiptoes and kissing his lips softly. She went back down onto the flats of her feet and smiled at him. She ran her hands over his chest and sighed, happy that she was with a man as loving, and handsome as he.

Sherlock got changed into clean clothes and smiled into Sally's lips when she kissed him.

He returned the kiss with a little extra fervour before saying, "I look forward to it." He smiled warmly and said, "Have a good day love. I'll miss you while I'm at work."

Sally smiled at him before straightening out his suit, he had to look nice and dapper for work.

"Have a good day at work, darling," she murmured.

She glanced down at his lips as she spoke to him before pressing a loving kiss to them. She kissed him once more before pulling on her jacket and her shoes.

"I'll see you tonight," she smiled.

She then slipped through the door.

"Thank you love. See you," he gave her a small wave as she went through the door.

He went to pull on his coat and got a small briefcase containing his written reports. He headed off to work and tried his best to be patient with the simple minded fools he was working with. They did go investigate the latest crime scene a little further, and it looked like they were close on the true suspect's trail. Sherlock was glad when they were finally finished for the day and he went home to his flat to drop off his briefcase before heading to the coffee shop to meet Sally.

When it was time for Sally to go to the coffee shop she pulled on her jacket – she was now wearing a pair of tight jeans, a plain red blouse with lace over the shoulders and lace sleeves with a blazer and a pair of simple Chelsea boots. She walked with a spring in her step as she made her way to the coffee shop, looking forwards to her date with her new boyfriend, if she could call Sherlock her boyfriend. She smiled when she saw Sherlock sat at a table and sat down in front of him.

"Hey Detective," she said with a smile.

Sherlock sat at the table waiting for Sally to arrive. His face lit up when he saw her and smiled as she took a seat.

He smiled a little more at the nickname and said, "Hello Sally. Relaxing day?"

Sally smiled at Sherlock before looking to the waitress and ordered herself her usual coffee and a raspberry and white chocolate muffin. She then looked back to Sherlock and smiled.

"Yeah, actually, I found a spa and got a facial and a massage..." She said cheerily.

"Hmm that explains why you look more beautiful than usual today," he said with a smile.

He ordered a coffee and a blueberry scone for himself.

She laughed.

"Not really, I'm still the same as I was, only feeling more relaxed!" She grinned at him before offering him her hand.

"Still," he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

He kept her hand in his until their orders came and he pulled back his hand to eat his scone.

"I'll pay for this date," he said firmly, not going to take no for an answer.

Sally nodded in agreement, not wanting to pay for her food. Mainly because she had forgotten her purse and well, it was still at her place. She looked at her muffin and smiled before taking a bite of it. "So fattening, but so good!" She exclaimed after swallowing her mouthful.

"It's a guilty pleasure for both of us, it seems," said Sherlock knowingly.

He ate more of his scone and drank some of his coffee.

"We could go for a walk after this, if you wanted to?"

Sally shook her head, walking things off wasn't really her forte. She just really liked eating food.

"No, walking and me don't mix, especially right now... My feet hurt," she said quietly.

"If they hurt, I could give them a massage," he suggested after taking a drink of his coffee. "I'm good with my hands."

Sally smirked faintly, she knew just how good he was with his hands. She had experienced that first hand when they spent that amazing morning together. She took a deep breath to recompose herself before smiling. "Only if you want to," she said lovingly.

"I do," he said with a smile.

He had a feeling he had just reminded her of the morning they had.

He smirked a little bit and said, "I could do more than just your feet, if you wanted me to."

Sally's jaw dropped, she hadn't expected him to offer to finger her again but she wasn't going to refuse the offer!

A smirk replaced her gobsmacked expression before she spoke, "Maybe you should, it was fun the first time."

"I'll make it better the second time," he said decidedly.

He smirked again and sipped his coffee before eating the last bite of his scone.

Sally bit down on her lower lip before firmly crossing her legs. She didn't want him to know that she was extremely aroused by his proposition, so she finished eating her muffin and sipped the coffee.

His voice took on a more seductive tone, since he was having fun with this.

"I'll pay and then take you back to my flat, yeah?" he cocked a brow, still smirking.

She let out a whine before sipping her coffee again. She kept her thighs firmly closed while sipping her coffee. She swallowed before looking at him. "What will you do with me at your flat?" She purred.

He leaned forward on his elbows, looking at her.

"Well...I'll take care of your feet as requested, then I'll move onto your legs and work on them until you're completely relaxed. Then I'll go up a little higher, and I think you know the rest." He finished with a wink.

Sally let out a low groan before gripping onto the edge of the table. "Just take me home, don't touch my feet and fuck me against a wall," she said quickly. She called the waitress over for Sherlock to pay the bill and began to put her coat on before finishing her coffee.

He chuckled and and nodded, paying the bill and getting up.

"I'll take you up on that then," he said as they went out and caught a cab back to the flat.

During the cab ride, Sherlock slid a hand on Sally's leg and massaged her inner thigh until they got to the flat. Then he led her inside and locked the door behind them.

"Last chance to change your mind," he said before pulling her to him and kissing her intensely.

When they got up to the flat Sally grinned at Sherlock before he kissed her. She stumbled back a few steps, her back hitting against the wall. She ran her hands through his hair before sliding them down to begin undressing him. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons as she moved down the front of his shirt, letting them pop open as they strained against his chest.

He smiled against her lips and tasted her mouth hungrily. He kissed the skin on her chin before moving down to the crook of her neck. He slid a tongue up the curve of her neck and nibbled on her ear. He pulled back momentarily to take off her shirt and tore off his own after Sally had unbuttoned it. He undid his jeans and tugged at Sally's, pushing her bottoms down so he could reach her panties.

"Turn around," he growled in a dark possessive tone. "Against the wall."

Sally whimpered slightly as she turned around, pushing her hips out towards him. Her arousal had soaked through the thin material of her panties, and it clung to her lips that were situated at the apex of her thighs. She rested her palms against the wallpapered wall, while waiting for him to push into her. During her trip to the spa, she had gotten pampered and they had waxed practically her whole body, including her bikini and excluding, apart her head.

He shoved his pants down and teased her crack by rutting his thick cock against it. He pressed against her, one hand on her shoulder and the other arm around her waist, holding her to him. He kissed the back of her neck as he pushed his cock into her slowly at first. He let his warm breath spread across her neck bringing his mouth to her ear. He pulled his cock out partially before shoving it back inside with a grunt.

"Come for me, Sally," he hissed in her ear, ramming his cock inside her tight, wet hole.

Sally groaned as he pushed his wide girth inside of her. She held her arms straight against the wall as he fucked her. She tossed her head back as he shoved himself in and out of her. Her golden hair spilled over her arching back. Her breaths were ragged as he made her moan loudly and desperately. She was so close, her toes curled and she felt the muscles in her lower body began to tense, before the rumbling timbre of his voice pushed her over the edge and she toppled through her orgasm. Breathing hard and moaning.

He groaned as he pushed deep into her and stayed there as she came on his cock.

He growled in her ear hissing, "Mine, all mine."

He moved faster, making his thrusts harder as he felt himself starting to come. He let out a low grunt as he shoved himself into her one more time before he came inside of her.

"Fuck, yes," he moaned tightening his hold on Sally.

Sally breathed hard, her head dropping as she tried to regain her breath, and ignore the pain in her hips as he gripped onto them. His fingers dug into the pliant flesh there. "Ah," she breathed. "Fuck." She was so out of breath from that round of amazing sex.

He smiled and pulled slowly out of her. He kissed her neck again gently, nuzzling the back of it as he slid a hand down and began stroking Sally's wet clit with a finger.

"I love you," he whispered again, still meaning it as much as he did the first time he said it.

Sally let out a whimper as his finger rubbed over her clit, which was wet from their juices being mixed. She kept her hands on the wall.

"I love you too, Sherlock, I always will," she said quietly.

Although her voice was quiet, and strained it didn't mean that she loved him any less.

He kept sliding his finger gently over her clit, not trying to make her come again but enough to keep giving her pleasure. He kissed her shoulder and then dotted a line of kisses along her upper back and across her shoulder blades. He then brought the kisses to the base of her neck and then slid a tongue up the back as he pressed his finger in a little further.

Sally whined quietly as Sherlock began to push a finger into her. Her fingers curled up into fists against the wallpapered wall.

"Fuck! Sherlock!" She moaned.

He was teasing her, she knew that. And it felt so good.

He continued to rub her insides until he finally found the sweet spot he knew would make Sally come. He smiled and rubbed until he felt wetness spill out all over the palm of his hand and her upper thigh.

"Oops," he said, not really sorry though.

He withdrew his fingers and used a dry hand to cup Sally's face as he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you," he murmured.

Sally breathed hard before calming her breath ever so slightly when he kissed her on the lips. She rested her hand over his before moving her lips from his, and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Three months together passed in a blur, it consisted of them doing their things during the day before meeting up at night to get up to speed with what happened for each other during the day, watching lame romantic comedies and horrors before going to bed at either Sally's apartment or Sherlock's. Soon enough the time came for Sally to go back home for the holiday without Sherlock. The morning came, and Sally woke up. She curled her fingers into the sheets of the bed and groaned, she had stayed with Sherlock for the night.

Sherlock was already awake, having been for a few minutes. He smiled when Sally stirred and turned on his side to look at her.

"Morning love," he said with a faint glimmer of sadness in his eyes.

This was the day Sally had to return home. There was an ache in his heart but he tried to ignore as he looked at Sally's beautiful face. He leaned over and kissed her on the nose. Sherlock longed to stay in the bed with her but they had to get up. There was a plane to catch, after all. He reluctantly slid away and got out of the bed, going to get a shower and get dressed before eating some breakfast.

Sally pouted at Sherlock, giving him a tired yet adoring look. She wanted him to go with her back to England so that he could finally meet her parents it was what she wanted; to have him become an honorary member of her family before she boarded the plane to go home. Sally slowly sat up in the bed before rubbing her face and staring at the suitcase at the end of the bed. She stood up and pulled on her flight clothes before going to get washed in the bathroom. She'd get some food on the flight back home, so she didn't really want any breakfast.

Sherlock waited patiently for Sally to be ready before they went out to ride to the airport.

On the ride there, Sherlock took one hand in hers and said, "I'll come see you when I return to England. I promise." He smiled at her, feeling certain that it would happen.

When they arrived at the airport, Sherlock kept Sally's hand in his - except when they had to carry their bags in and when they had to check her in for her flight, and get her suitcase put onto the plane. When they approached security, Sherlock pulled Sally into a tight hug and gave her a deep kiss.

Sally dropped her hand luggage bag onto the floor and kissed Sherlock deeply, with sad tears rolling down her cheeks. This would be the longest amount of time that she would be spending away from Sherlock, and she wasn't too sure if she wanted to be away from him. She kept her lips firmly pressed against his before pulling away and looking at him.

"I'll text you as soon as I'm home," she said quietly, her voice cracking.

Her chest hurt as she pulled away from him as she placed her bag into the scanner tray and took off her metal items.

"I love you," she smiled.

Soon, she was through the walk through scanner, patted down and at the other side of the line to Sherlock unable to hug him until she next saw him.

"And I love you," he whispered before letting her go.

He watched with a heavy heart as she was moved along with the rest of the crowd to go board the plane. After that he took his phone out even though he knew it would be a while before Sally was home. He clutched it tightly and stayed in the waiting area until he knew her plane had departed. Then he blinked and found himself in his bed.

At first there was confusion and then he realized he had just woken up. A wave of sadness washed over him and tears streamed from his eyes. His bed was empty save for him and he was alone. He had met Sally Sparrow. He had gone to America. He was still in his flat after the funeral and the fact that it had all been a dream only made the pain worse. He blinked away tears as he faintly remembered Sally saying she would text him when she got home.

Sherlock turned and grabbed for his phone, looking at the screen in vain. He knew there wouldn't be one, but he glared angrily at his phone.

"I'm supposed to have a text," he mumbled. "I'm supposed to have a fucking text! Why isn't there a fucking text from her?!" He shouted, his voice rising in anger. "_There's supposed to be a text_!" He shouted in a fit of temporary madness and he flung the phone across the room.

He didn't care that he had just broken his phone. He didn't care that he would have to buy a new one and stuff. Sally Sparrow wasn't alive and everything that had gone on between them had stopped so suddenly. He sighed heavily and eventually his pain was just a dull ache in his chest.

Sherlock pulled himself out of bed and headed downstairs. He wasn't going to go anywhere today. He wanted to lose himself in television and probably grab several bottles of beer and drown himself in sorrow. He turned on the T.V. and it was as if the entire Universe hated him because at that moment he could see a news report about the recent accident involving a plane flying into England from California. A list of the dead came onto the screen, and a cropped photo of Sally and Sherlock showed last.


End file.
